Beast Boy
Beast Boy (sometimes "B.B.") is a former member of the Doom Patrol and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. History Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places. The Logans particularly became interested in a rare species of green monkeys, but the day they finally found them, something terrible happened. Beast Boy was bitten by one of the monkeys and contracted a serious illness called Sakutia. To save him, his parents attempted to cure him with a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. Later in his life, Beast Boy's parents died in a boating accident. After they died, Beast Boy was interested in a superhero team called the Doom Patrol and was determined to join them. He broke into their headquarters and was treated as an intruder, but his efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning his membership on the team. Beast Boy was originally the youngest member of the Doom Patrol. However, revealed in "Homecoming", Mento's harsh discipline and less-than-encouraging attitude finally alienated him from his surrogate family, and he struck out on his own. Looking for a new place to live, he came to Jump City, where he encountered Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg and aided them in liberating Starfire from her Gordanian captors. Afterward, the five formed a new team on their own, the Teen Titans. Throughout his career with the Titans, revealed in "Forces of Nature": Beast Boy keeps exhibiting a very carefree jokester attitude which often causes a great deal of trouble, but he does have a strong sense for responsibility, which he rarely exhibits, though. Once he accidentally caused Cyborg to download a malevolent computer virus from a bootleg copy of his favorite computer game (Mega Monkeys 4) into the latter's systems, causing him to rampage across the city, consuming everything in sight. Feeling guilty about what he had done, Beast Boy, together with Gizmo, who was press-ganged into assisting (since he and Cyborg share a mutual dislike), entered Cyborg's body in the form of an amoeba and finally managed to defeat the virus on his own. Later on, during his first confrontation with Adonis, Beast Boy and his opponent were doused with experimental chemicals which triggered the emergence of a more feral side and the eventual transformation into a type of super-werewolf. In this form, Beast Boy battled Adonis for Raven's life and managed to defeat him. Afterward, he uses this werewolf form only one more time, when Slade, as a minion in the service of Trigon, attacked Titans Tower with an army of fire demons. He never used it after then, suggesting that even with the strength and abilities it gave him, he considered only using it as a last resort. Season 5 of Teen Titans focuses on Beast Boy a great deal, as it deals with his history as a member of the animated series' incarnation of the Doom Patrol. In this season, Beast Boy exhibits a surprising amount of inherent leadership skills; he finally convinces Mento to think his way through a tough situation instead of muscling it, and when the Brotherhood of Evil attacks young superheroes all around the world revealed on "Calling All Titans!", and in "Titans Together", he leads Herald, Jericho, Pantha, and Más on an assault against the Brotherhood's headquarters. He remains leader even after Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and several other Titans join the fight, only standing down after Robin is thawed. Beast Boy once fell in love with Terra and began a relationship in "Betrayal". Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers and made him swear not to tell revealed in "Terra". Slade tried to convince Terra to turn to evil and she wouldn't listen, ultimately bringing her powers to go out of control. After defeating him, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed by Beast Boy and ran off. In "Titan Rising", Terra returned and wanted to be a Teen Titan. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship. In "Betrayal", Beast Boy made her a heart box for her and asked her on a date but at first, said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and how stupid he thought he was and Terra listening on a rock in the window decided to go out with him. She asked if he trusted him and he said more than anyone. They went out on a date to an amusement park and Beast Boy asked her if she's having fun and that he is. She said he's her definition of fun. They had fun playing games, and going on rides, and taking pictures. On the Ferris wheel, Terra asked him if he knew something bad about her, would he still be her friend and he said always. They were about to kiss when Slade appeared. Beast Boy battled Slade. When Slade told Beast Boy that Terra turned to evil, he didn't believe it. When he found out she did, he was deeply hurt. While Beast Boy has carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. "Aftershock - Part 1": All the other Titans regarded her as evil when he still saw good in Terra. Beast Boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin referencing to the episode when he was Slade's apprentice. So Robin battled Terra for a second chance, but she refused. Beast Boy with the rest of Titans all fought back with no mercy against Terra in their next conformation. While the rest of the Titans were fighting Slade minions, Beast Boy slipped away from them to confront Terra personality. After fining Slades hideout, Beast Boy hears Terra crying then was surprise when she beg him to destroy her quick but his surprise turned into shock when he sees that Slade is not only tutoring her but was also totally controlling her action. Beast Boy gave Terra the confidences she needed to fight against Slade and she kicked him into the lava. Beast Boy and Terra shared one last embrace then told him he’s the best friend she ever had before she stopped the volcano and was petrified. Appearance Initially a member of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy still wears the purple and black costume of his old team, only leaving behind the helmet. His sneakers have an animal paw printed on the sole, and he wears a pair of gray gloves. The silver utility belt around his waste is merely there for holding up his pants, although Beast Boy occasionally prefers to go around only in underwear, like in the episode "Nature". As for his complexion, it's no secret that Beast Boy has undergone a mutation. His skin and hair have turned green, he has large, pointy ears, and a long canine tooth sticks out from his lower lip. However, this is just his normal appearance—Beast Boy can take on a completely different look by turning into any animal that ever existed. And when transforming, his clothes conveniently disappear in animal form, but somehow reappear when he changes back... Personality In the series, Beast Boy plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. He is playful, energetic, and often immature. When the other Titans are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be hot-headed and serious when pushed over the edge. During Season 5, when the Titans clash with the old enemies of the Doom Patrol, the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy begins to focus a lot more on the mission at hand and displays a new sincere side of himself throughout the season. Some people believe that Beast Boy wears a mask of laughter and happiness to disguise his sadness at what has happened in the past. This would likely mean his interactions with his teammates are due to being around people his age where he can act carefree. This was likely true as his friends were surprised at his stern refusal to talk of his past and his serious nature towards the enemy. There are few instances in the show that he shows his true self. For example, in the episode "The Beast Within", he becomes depressed and saddened when he believes that he has hurt Raven and the other Titans. During the events of "Homecoming - Part 1" and "2", he showed a resolve to not let down his old team and allow his new team to get hurt because of him. Although Beast Boy is a very vivacious social being, in the episode "Go!" when the Titans first meet, Beast Boy wants to hang out with the other Titans and befriend them mentioning that he hadn't hung out with anybody since the Doom Patrol. This implies that he has been a bit of a loner for a while and likes making friends. In the episode, "Every Dog Has His Day", Beast Boy felt lonely when nobody wanted to hang out with him. He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps. The costume also had a mask, but he discarded it after Cyborg told him it was goofy, and Raven pointed out that the mask would not hide his secret identity anyway as, since his skin is green, he does not really have one. Beast Boy also has pointy ears, which he finds to be an attractive quality of himself. He exhibits very feral habits as well, such as sitting with his feet on his chair and moving his ears up and down. He wears boxers. One pair may be his official fan merchandise pair, it is covered in small pictures of his many green transformations. Having transformed into most of the meat-producing animals, Beast Boy has lost his taste for meat and is now a vegetarian, which often gets him arguing with the others (especially Cyborg) because he constantly attempts to have the others adopt his culinary taste as well. He is also prone to causing much of the mischief around Titans Tower, such as the time he kept a large mutant moth larva hidden in his bedroom, whom he named Silkie. In "Can I Keep Him?", the larva devours much of the Tower while the team is on a mission fighting Johnny Rancid. While trying to hide him from the others, Beast Boy entrusts Silkie to Starfire to hide, who ends up adopting the creature. In "Betrayal", when the other Titans lost faith in Terra, Beast Boy knew there was still good left in her because he knew her better than anybody. Beast Boy pointed out that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Robin battled Terra for a second chance but she claimed she was "not some sad little girl," expressing a vast and deep-rooted anger that was not entirely directed towards him. Beast Boy also has an obsession with owning a vehicle of his own, more specifically, a moped. In one episode, he acquires one and affectionately calls it the "B-Ped". Ironically, after using it to save the world from an alien tofu-like species, it falls to pieces. Beast Boy is also a bit of romance with flirtatious fantasies, as shown during his relationship with Terra and in his fantasies, such as those involving the B-Ped which he hoped to own to become popular with women. Role in the series After being recruited into the Punch Time Exploders, Beast Boy must be able to work with the TTG version of himself. See Also Beast Boy (TTG) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders